


Growing Up

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caring Bentina Beakley, Lena’s growing up, Mature Theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: Lena’s freaking out. Webby doesn't know what to do. Bentina Beakley does her best to help.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 62





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a show about talking ducks. Cut me some slack for bringing logic into this.
> 
> Also I made it unofficial/official that Webby’s nickname for Lena is Peaches.

“Granny!”

Webby’s piercing scream echoed throughout the dining room causing a startled Bentina to drop her cup of herbal tea on the carpet. Before she could begin to clean it up, Webby burst in, immediately running to Bentina’s side and rapidly tugged on her sleeve.

“Webbigail, what is it-“

“It’s Lena! She’s in trouble!”, exclaimed Webby as she jumped up and down. It was urgent.

The two of them ran to the bathroom closest to Webby’s room. Bentina knocked. “Lena?”

No answer. Shuffling could be heard from inside.

The moment Bentina tried to open the door, it became covered in a blue light. “Go away!”, yelled Lena as she continued using her telekinesis to keep the door closed.

“Peaches! It’s okay!”, pleaded Webby. “She couldn’t have gotten into the mansion!”

“I’m pretty sure she could do this wherever she’s hiding, Pink. It doesn’t have to be near me”, said a shaken Lena.

Bentina looked to her granddaughter for an explanation.

Webby twisted a loose string on her pajamas. “We were about to play Rune Baggle when Lena said she didn’t feel well. She went to the bathroom and started screaming. I tried to get in but she won’t let me”, explained Webby as she gestured to the magically concealed door. “She thinks Magica did something.”

“I know she did something!”, yelled Lena. It sounded like she was pacing around the room. “Webby, just please stay out. I don’t want you to catch this if it’s contagious.”

Webby squeaked.

One of Webby’s favorite things in the world was hugging her best friend. The thought of not being able to do so was just too much. “Lena, don’t worry, you beautiful ray of sunshine! I know exactly what I need to do. I’m going to kill Magica!”, declared Webby.

“Alright, calm down. Lena, what’s going on in there?”, asked Beakley.

“I... I don’t know.”

“Describe what’s happening.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Where did this start? Webby’s bedroom or the bathroom?”

“In here. My stomach started hurting and... and...”

Bentina thought for a moment. “Lena, how old are you?” She was well aware of Lena’s past and how she had been a teenager for many years. However, recent events with the Phantom Blot and herformer connection to Magica’s amulet made it possible for Lena to become a normal kid. She was still capable of performing her own magic but she was a real person nonetheless.

“Thirteen.”

That was it.

“Granny?”

“I understand exactly what’s going on. Lena, let me in, dear. We need to talk.”

“No way, Tea Time!”, shouted Lena. “I know you don’t like me but I don’t want you catching this, either.”

“Young lady, I don’t despise you and I can assure you, I will not be able to contract what you’re experiencing at this moment. I’m far well off in my age to get it.”

Silence.

The enchantment on the door seized along with the sound of the door unlocking.

Bentina sighed in relief as she opened the door and Webby followed suit. “Webbigail, stay here for the time being. We’ll be out shortly.”

“But, Granny-“

“Don’t worry. She’s fine, I can promise you that.”

Webby contemplated going in anyway but instead gave Bentina a stern look and nodded.

Bentina offered a reassuring smile and shut the door.

* * *

  
The next few minutes for Webby were absolute torture. She wanted nothing more than to hug Lena, tell her everything was okay, protect her from any and everything. She knew full well that Lena was capable of defending herself but that didn’t stop the feeling of genuine affection and concern that Webby had for the teen to overwhelm her and make her want to keep Lena safe at all times. She loves her.

Bentina and Lena finally emerged. The latter appearing much more relaxed but still uncomfortable.

The nervous look on Webby’s face and her tense posture made it clear to Bentina she was silently and impatiently waiting to see if she could comfort Lena.

Bentina smiled.

Webby then glanced up at Lena. “Yeah, Pink, I’m all good”, said Lena, opening her arms.

Webby shrieked as she happily gathered Lena in her arms, burying her face in Lena’s shirt. After awhile, she let go but only slightly, keeping her arms around Lena’s waist and looked between the two of them. “So? What was it? A curse?”

“No, Webbigail. But this has brought it to my attention that you and I should have the same talk very soon.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Lena?”, asked Webby.  


Lena’s expression of complete adoration and relief was enough for Webby to relax. Also the fact that Lena had yet to release Webby from her own warm embrace didn’t faze her one bit. As much as Webby enjoyed giving hugs, to get one in return, especially from her best friend, made her wonderfully ecstatic.

“I’m fine”, she said before giving an all knowing glare at Bentina. “I’m just growing up.” Lena would never say it but she would forever be grateful to Tea Time for telling her what was going on. Her dads, being the emotional messes they were, would’ve incessantly babied her especially since they probably hadn’t discussed it with Violet yet.

“Good. Is there anything you need, Peaches?! Some hot chocolate?! A warm blanket?! I can light those scented candles I know you like! How about-“, stammered Webby.

Lena chuckled, pulling Webby into another hug. Webby smiled as she held Lena just as close. “I could really go for that hot chocolate. I’ve been craving chocolate _all day_.”


End file.
